Last words
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: When the leader of team Pokepals disappears while walking down from Temporal Tower. This is what happened told by his loyal friend and teammate, Eevee.


This is just something I came up with while I was working and decided to write it down. Enjoy! and if you don't, don't flame me too hard :-3

* * *

On a secret island, high into the sky and hidden from prying eyes, there is a massive tower. This tower is called Temporal Tower, and it is the place where the Time gears keep time in motion and also where Dialga, the guardian and master of time lived.

Looking at the tower, one could see that it looked full of cracks and ready to collapse. This was because the Time gears had been stolen in an effort to stop time, causing the world paralysis and plunging the world into eternal darkness.

Luckily, this had been avoided thanks to to the collective efforts of many Pokemon Exploration Teams, and especially of one of these team: the Team Pokepals, whose leaders, Ryu and Eevee, were currently walking down a path that connected the Temporal tower to the rainbow stone-ship, the flying ark that connected the tower to the hidden island.

Ryu, the DE-facto leader of the team, was a male Riolu, while his partner was a female Eevee, called Eve by friends.

While they were walking, Ryu was replaying Grovyle last words in his mind.

"_If we succeed... if time is restored... all of us Pokemon from the future will disappear_"

Those were Grovyle last words before he had dragged Dusknoir into the gate to get them both back to the dark future, and Ryu was mulling over them because he, just like Dusknoir and Grovyle, was from the future. And now that he and Eve had put the Time gears back into place and restored time, he knew that the end was near.

Suddenly, a flick of light caught his attention in hes peripheral vision, and looking down at his hand, he noticed small sparks of light moving slowly from his arm towards the sky, disappearing a couple meters from the ground.

"_It is time..._" he thought "Hey, Eve... there is something I need to tell you"

* * *

Eevee POV

I looked back when Ryu, my best friend and comrade, called my name. He had a small, sad smile on his face, and his eyes were looking sadly to the sky.

"Yeah, Ryu? What's wrong?" I asked. Seeing him looking so sad was heartbreaking.

"There is something I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for hiding it from you, but I didn't want you having second thoughts when it was time to end our mission here" he was speaking softly, such a difference from the usual confident and strong tone of voice that had accompanied me during our journey.

"What is it?" I asked the question, but I truly didn't want to know the answer, because I knew that it wouldn be horrible, even worse than having to face primal Dialga all over again. Nothing we had faced together so far had ever even scratched Ryu confidence and courage, and to now seeing him like this, so defeated and tired... it had to be something extremely bad.

"Now that the mission is over" he began "now that Time is restored, all the Pokemon from the future... will disappear"

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, my eyes widened in shock, tears quickly making their way to my eyes, and I began to shook my head in denial.

"No" I said "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! You can't disappear! Not now that we won! Not now that peace has been restored and we can finally explore the world together like we planned! Not now that you can finally be happy and free!" he was looking at me now, the sad smile still on his lips.

"Was everything we did for nothing?" I yelled "Why right when we finally managed to put things right, you have to go!? What about Celebi and Grovyle sacrifices!? What about everything the two of us had to get trough!? Was it all for nothing? Was it all worth nothing?" I was openly crying at this point.

"I wasn't for nothing" Ryu replied "It was so you could have a chance to make your dreams come true. Not only you, but Chatot, Wigglytuf, Loudred, Sunflora, Bidoof, and everyone else. I fought and sacrificed for them. Me and Grovyle and Celebi, we fought and sacrificed in order that everyone here did not have to suffer the future we came from. We fought for a future of peace and light. I fought for you"

I was crying even more now. Ryu had always been like this: completely selfless. He was ready to help everyone and anyone, no matter who was asking. He was the one who never gave up during missions, even when it was looking helpless. He was the one who was going to save the day, no matter what was the personal cost for him. And on this last mission, he was willingly paying the ultimate price to give them all a better future.

"I didn't want it to end like this" I cried out "We should have gone back to Treasure Town, together! We would be the heroes of the day, with everyone congratulating and thanking us. And then we would have gone back to exploring. We would have found many mysteries and treasures together... Why couldn't it have been different? Why it is you who has to pay the price for the happiness of the rest of us? WHY CAN'T YOU LIVE HAPPY WITH US!? WHY CAN'T WE STAY TOGETHER!?"

I was borderline hysteric when I noticed the small sparks of light leaving his body and fade away. I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

"You can't disappear" I said with a broken voice "You're the one who gives me strength. Without you, I can't do anything... I'm a coward, you know that... if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even survived our first mission, let alone get so far... please... please... don't leave me..." then, rising my head, I screamed to the sky "Please! If there is someone out there listening... Please let him stay... Don't take him away from me!"

"It's alright" he whispered in my ear "It's alright. If I have to go in exchange of the rest of you being spared the dark future, then it is worth it"

"Ryu... RYU!" I was crying desperately, hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Goodbye, Eve. You were the best friend and teammate anyone could have ever asked for. You made our journey together a wonderful experience after another. You gave me the strength to keep on going, even when all hope was lost. You... You are my best friend. And no matter where I'm going and what will happen to me, I will forever remember you, and I will forever cherish our time together"

He was becoming transparent now, and I could clearly see trough him. Thousands of small light were coming off of him, slowly making their way to the sky to disappear. I was too shocked to speak. I could only look at him while, with a sad smile and tears falling from his eyes, he was slowly disappearing.

"Please, go back to Treasure Town and tell them everything. And tell them that it has been my pleasure to be part of the Guild, and that I am happy to have met so many wonderful friends"

He was crying openly now, his image fading, and my paws suddenly hugging nothing but air. I heard his voice for one last time.

"Goodbye Eevee. It is my honor and pleasure to be part of team Pokepals".

And then he was gone. No voice, no light, nothing. He was no more.

I fell to the ground, shacking, the world spinning around me. I had lost him. I had lost Ryu. I had lost my first and best friend.

In one last desperate cry, I rose my head to the sky, and between tears and sobs I yelled out his name one last time:

"RYYYYYUUUUUUUUUU!"


End file.
